Southern Charmed (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request for Rider09. Bunnie and Sonic were orphaned at young ages and grew up together, with the slightly older rabbit wanting to take the next step further with Sonic. What will his answer be? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own the one-shot. Sonic The Hedgehog and anything associated with it belong to their respective owners.**

**Time for another wee bit of smutty goodness! This is another request from Rider09, and this time, it's Sonic and Bunnie. Man... I love Bunnie. And I find it a shame that I haven't written enough about her. I mean, she's a supporting character in Cyber Riders 2, but I've never done anything on this level with her. It's another Sonic pairing too, so get used to more of him for a little while. As always, the characters are at least 18 or over, this contains graphic sexual content and language, and if that bothers you, please turn away now. Otherwise, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was laying back in his bed. It was past ten in the morning, and the eighteen year old hedgehog had trouble sleeping. See, like most teenagers his age, he had a babysitter. Fortunately, that babysitter was the kind Bunnie Rabbot. Unfortunately, Sonic's thoughts drifted to the twenty four year old rabbit all of the time... a fact not helped by his teenage hormones.

Over the pat few nights, Sonic's dreams of Bunnie had gone from somewhat innocent to something... less so. One scenario he had was him sitting on his couch and watching TV with Bunnie, who went to get food. As she was in the kitchen, she bent down to pick something up, showing a perfect view of her behind. Sonic would then zip over, pull down his jeans, and get a good feel of her.

But, obviously, Bunnie's ass wasn't her only asset. She didn't lack upstairs either, and Sonic's other scenario with the charming rabbit was when she's tuck him into bed. She'd wear a low-cut top that would expose plenty of her ample cleavage, and Sonic would chance a grab at them, leading to Bunnie allowing to do more than just use his hands on them.

The blue hedgehog checked his phone, shrugging. "I've got some time before she gets here... I'll just clean up afterwards..."

Meanwhile, Bunnie Rabbot was talking on the phone with a friend of hers. "I just plumb don't get it, Rouge. I mean, I practically throw myself at Antoine, and he doesn't notice me at all. Is it mah accent?"

Rouge giggled. "I don't think it is. I love the way you speak! I just think he's blind to not know that he's got something special in you, girl!"

Bunnie then looked over her mechanical limbs, sighing. "Is it mah body?"

Rouge paused. "Bunnie, babe... don't think that way about yourself... your body looks great!"

The Southern rabbit sighed, fighting back some tears as she thought back to how it happened. When she was a kid, she and her parents were driving on the road when another car came hurtling towards them. Her parents protected her, but at the expense of their lives, as well as two robotic legs and one robotic arm for Bunnie. Still, the parts of her that were still flesh remained intact.

"Well, you're kind, but you're also bigger than me up top," Bunnie giggled. "But I worry because of how I am. I mean, I've got the important parts for baby-makin'. I guess that nobody wants to do that with me because I'm a freak..."

"Girl, you know I'd kiss you tons if Fiona weren't such a jealous girl," Rouge smirked on her end. "I love you, okay? You're sweet, beautiful, and damn, you've got curves for days!"

"So, kissing me is a no-go, but objectifyin' me is fine?" Bunnie giggled. "You sure know how to treat a woman..."

"Speaking of treating, puberty's really hit Sonic hard, huh?" Rouge asked. "He looks like he'd say yes if you asked him out, unlike Antoine..."

"What... what do you mean?"

Bunnie was taken aback by Rouge's comment. Despite the rabbit being only a few years older than Sonic, they have been friends since he was a kid. She's been babysitting him for almost his entire life, due to him being orphaned and Bunnie winding up at the same orphanage after the accident.

So, over the years, she had watched him grow. Even though he was a bit shorter than her, he'd started to fill out a bit. His body was getting more toned, his facial features more rugged, his voice deeper, and most importantly to Bunnie, he was as kind as she was, her influence obviously brushing off on him during their time together.

But then Bunnie thought more about those physical aspects, feeling a pleasant tingle go through her body. She looked down and felt her nipples harden under her shirt, and she rubbed her legs together too, biting back a moan as she thought about throwing Sonic on the couch, ripping her clothes off, mounting him, and-

"Bunnie?" Rouge spoke again. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." Bunnie blushed. "Sorry. What were we talking about again?"

Rouge smirked. "You've noticed, huh? You've seen what Sonic looks like now. Such a good young man. And so sweet! For his eighteenth birthday party, he was so nice to us all."

"Okay, fine... I've noticed..." Bunnie blushed. "And, yes, he is such a nice man. But I don't see what that has to do with Antoine?"

"What I'm saying, girl, is that Antoine is a boy who doesn't know how good he has it with you," Rouge laughed. "Tall? Yes. Handsome? Yes. Boring? Fuck, is he ever. But Sonic... I wouldn't waste too much time, if I were you..."

"Rouge, we grew up in the same orphanage together," Bunnie said. "It's not like I haven't thought about that, but... he's like a little brother to me..."

"Well... maybe he's not so little where it matters..." The white bat giggled.

"Rouge!" Bunnie giggled. "Girl, how are we friends?"

"Because you turn to me for advice and it almost always works?" Rouge giggled back. "I get that you're close to him, but that's exactly why it would work between you two! Just give it a shot. Otherwise, someone else will."

The rabbit sighed. "Yeah... I suppose that you have a point. But I'll try to be subtle about it." She checked her clock briefly. "I'd better get ready to go and babysit him. I'll talk to you after."

"Let me know how it goes!" Rouge said. "All of it, baby."

* * *

**Warning! Mini-lemon ahead! If you're not 16 or 18, skip ahead!**

* * *

Bunnie shook her head, hanging up. She decided to get in a quick shower before leaving, stripping her clothes off. She stepped under the warm water, getting a tingling feeling as it cascaded along her curvy body. She looked down to see that her nipples had perked up, and she rubbed her legs together.

"Damn Rouge... got me thinkin' about Sonic in the worst way..." Bunnie sighed, reaching her hands up to her tits. "Like I needed her help to do that in the first place..."

She tweaked her nipples, moaning as the pleasure from it sent tingles down her body. She kept cupping her breasts, lifting one of them near her mouth to suck on the nipple as her other hand moved down to her pussy. She gently rubbed her mound, still tweaking her nipple as well.

"It's so damn wrong..." Bunnie said. "But fuck... what I wouldn't give... for just one shot with Sonic..." She started to finger herself. "I'd give him my pussy..." She added another finger. "Get right in my cunt, Sonic..." She dropped her other hand behind her to grab her ass. "You get that too... fuck!"

She started to finger her ass-hole as she ground her entrance against her hand. She moaned as she kept frigging both her ass and her pussy, her palm bumping against her clit. She added another finger to her ass and humped her cunt more before letting out a squeak as she came. Her juices shot against her hand and ran down her thighs and legs, and she gathered them up to taste them.

"Ooh... god..." She licked them. "Mmm..."

**Mini-lemon over!**

She finished her shower and got out of it, turning the water off and drying herself. She went to her bedroom and headed to her closet, and she looked around at her underwear, thinking back to what Rouge said about trying to seduce Sonic. Bunnie giggled and picked something nice to wear under her normal clothes, which were a loose-fitting tank top and a tight pair of blue jeans that showed off her curves well. She put on her cowgirl hat and got some shoes on before leaving to go to Sonic's house.

The blue hedgehog, meanwhile, had finished his fun with himself, and had eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, and cleaned up what he could around the house. He did sigh to himself as he thought about how he got this house, and it was thanks to the family of one Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails' parents offered to take in Sonic not long after Bunnie had enough to get her own place away from the orphanage, and it didn't take long for Bunnie to make an arrangement to babysit Sonic for them when they worked... which was most of the time. They'd even take Tails with them on most days, which is why Sonic was on his own at the house for the most part.

Sonic was bouncing a tennis ball against a wall and catching it when it came back when the doorbell rang. He walked over to answer it, seeing Bunnie... and trying not to get a nosebleed as he saw what she was wearing. "H-H-Hi..." he stammered, stepping back to let her in.

"Hey, handsome!" Bunnie said, pulling Sonic into a hug. His shorter height meant that his face was instantly crushed into her breasts, and it wasn't helped when Bunnie lifted him during the hug. "So good to see you!"

"But you saw me on Friday..." Sonic said, muffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bunnie said. "Did you say something?"

"It's... f-f-fine..." Sonic was trying not to look down her top. "S-So... what would you like to do t-t-t-today?"

Bunnie giggled. "We're working on your schedule, so it's up to you! Did you get breakfast yet?"

"I did..." Sonic nodded.

"Good! Hmm... well, let's see how your exams are coming along for college! I know that you have your break away from it, but you can't afford to get lazy, you hear?"

Sonic nodded again. "S-Sure..."

So, they sat at the kitchen table, Bunnie made some coffee for herself, and they started to study. They did this for a solid hour, and Sonic was doing his best to pay attention... but he couldn't focus on anything except for Bunnie's cleavage. And... was that pink lace under her shirt? Oh, what the blue hedgehog wouldn't have given to find out... and to tear it off with his teeth, if possible.

Bunnie, however, could clearly see that her tactics were having the desired effects on Sonic. She was doing in on purpose, of course, but as she did, she stole a few glances at Sonic's bared arms, seeing the muscle that was starting to grow on them. She saw his chest under his shirt, seeing some definition there as well, and eventually, she noticed something pretty major. Grinning, she slipped a shoe off and rubbed her foot up the side of Sonic's leg.

Sonic blushed as he felt it, looking over to Bunnie. "W-What are you... doing?"

"What? It doesn't feel good?" Bunnie winked at him, stroking more. "I know it's metal, but that doesn't mean I don't feel you..." She leaned over to his here. "And... I'd really like to feel you..."

Sonic blushed. "I... uh... I need the b-b-boobroom- I mean, bathroom!"

Bunnie giggled. "You go right ahead. I'll be waiting..."

"I'll... be right back..."

* * *

**Warning! Another mini-lemon!**

* * *

Sonic's blush almost turned his skin purple, and he rushed up to the bathroom, just like he promised. He looked down at his shorts, seeing his stiffening erection bulging against them. Without wasting time, he pulled down his shorts and boxers, starting to stroke his cock hard.

"Jesus..." he moaned to himself. "Bunnie... god... she's so beautiful..." He stroked himself harder. "And she's... doing it on purpose too..."

He felt himself get harder with his strokes, picturing Bunnie around his dick instead of his fist. He imagined her wrapping her lips around his cock, allowing him to fuck her tits, and bending her over the bath as well, slamming into her deep from behind and spanking her round ass.

"Fuck... Bunnie!"

He growled to himself and stroked harder. To think, besides this morning and now, he'd beaten his meat three other times today, and it still wouldn't stay down. He hoped that his impending orgasm would help with that. His growls got louder as he stroked more, his other hand squeezing his balls as he started to cum. He bent his cock down as his cum fired into the toilet bowl, firing multiple loads into it and panting heavily.

"Damn... Buns... god..." He sighed and stroked out the last of his dregs, letting himself breathe out the last of his high.

* * *

**Mini-lemon is over now! Congrats on making it this far! But wait... it's the main lemon of the story now too! If this isn't you cup of tea, I'll see you at the end! Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The blue hedgehog turned to wash his hands, flushing the toilet before leaving the bathroom. He pulled his shorts back up as well before turning to head back downstairs, and he craned his head to search for Bunnie. But his eyes widened when he saw that she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Bunnie?" He called out as he got to the end of the stairs. "Are you here?"

He heard a faint moan, and it sounded close. He followed the source, seeing Bunnie on the couch. He noticed one of her robotic legs arched up over an arm of the couch, and he tried his best to sneak up. He saw her leg shake as more moans escaped her lips, and he saw her clothes strewn about the floor near the couch before another moan came through, followed by some speech from the Southern girl.

"Fuck... Sonic... so good in my pussy..." She moaned more and started to finger herself more. "I only saw a little bit of that cock, but god... I want it in me..."

Sonic chuckled a little bit. "Oh? Do you?"

"Yes!" Bunnie squeaked. "Fuck, I want it... in my pussy... in my ass... I want to suck you dry, sugar..."

Sonic walked around the couch that Bunnie was masturbating on, his cock growing hard again in a matter of seconds just from her moans alone. He managed to seem more and more of her, seeing her breasts jiggling, her left hand squeezing a nipple as her right was busy plunging two fingers into her cunt. He also saw that her eyes were closed, and he blushed as he took off his shirt.

"I-I-Is that so?" he asked again.

"How about it?" Bunnie asked. "I'm tired of waiting for you..." Her eyes opened, and she giggled as she saw his body. "And my... what a handsome body you have..."

"You... you think so?" Sonic blushed, some of his confidence gone. "Because... you're beautiful..."

Bunnie was blushing now as she stopped playing with herself. "You mean that?"

Sonic nodded. "I do..."

Bunnie giggled. "Well... you talk big... but let's see just how big you really are..."

She manoeuvred herself off of the couch, getting on her knees in front of Sonic. She saw his huge bulge against his shorts, and she pulled them down. Her eyes were drawn to the head of his prick poking out slightly under the left leg of his boxers, and she smirked, leaning over to kiss it gently.

"Mmm... hehe... I can't wait to see more of this..." she whispered.

"Then... get to it..." Sonic said, demanding a bit. "Get a better look... if you want to..."

"Oh, trust me, sugar-hog... I want to..."

She smirked again, kissing the head before reaching her hands up to the hem of his boxers. Slowly, she began pulling them down, revealing more and ore of Sonic's meaty, hard, throbbing cock... until the boxers were all the way past it. His cock sprang out and slapped her in the face hard, and she backed away, giggling.

"Nice to see you too!" Bunnie giggled, looking at Sonic's dick. "Damn, baby... this was so worth the wait to see it up close..."

"I-I'm glad that you think so..." Sonic blushed. "Is... is it big enough for you?"

"Ooh... more than enough..." Bunnie winked. "You just relax, baby... Bunnie will take care of you." She then stood up, facing him. "But first... kiss me, handsome..."

The blue hedgehog nodded, and he didn't waste time in pulling Bunnie close and meshing his lips with hers. His kisses on her were uneven and a bit sloppy, as he hadn't had much practise at this, but Bunnie giggled, pulling away. She kissed him softly, using her lips to guide him as they kissed each other. Sonic was soon allowed to take control again, and he patterned his kisses on Bunnie's lips, making her moan.

"Mmm... you learn fast..." she panted. "Damn... didn't expect that... you ever kissed a girl before, handsome?"

Sonic shook his head. "No... you're my first..."

Bunnie giggled. "Well, in that case,,, I'll be your first for a lot of other things too..."

"L-Like what?" Sonic asked.

Bunnie giggled again, getting on her knees. She pushed Sonic back onto the couch until his knees hit the seat, and he fell back on his butt. Bunnie gently kissed up his leg until she reached his cock, stroking it softly and slowly in her hands. She realised that she had to use both of them to get Sonic's length in her grip, and there was still enough of his meat left for a third hand.

"You already feel so big... hehe... let's see how much of it I can get in my mouth..." Bunnie said.

"Wait, Bunnie..." Sonic said. "If... if you don't want to do this, you don't have to..."

Bunnie kissed his tip and grinned. "Oh, trust me, honey... I want to... and I'm going to... but only if you're ready for me to..."

Sonic nodded down at her. "P-Please... that'd be nice..."

"Nice?" Bunnie giggled. "We've got to work on your flirty talk, sugar... but first..."

She cut herself off as she kissed up and down Sonic's shaft, smooching his meat and nuzzling her nose against it. She felt him shudder from the contact, and she took things up a notch as she licked his shaft, her hands keeping his legs spread. She licked the underside of his meat up and down, taking a few drags of her tongue before licking her way up to the head. Her eyes were glued to it as she licked around it, her hands moving back to stroke his cock.

Sonic moaned and humped his hips up slightly, but Bunnie pushed them back down onto the couch. She winked up at him and kept licking around the head before taking the tip past her lips, suckling on it gently. She moaned softly to send vibrations through her mouth, making Sonic moan more, and she soon started pushing past his tip, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and slowly pushing herself down, taking in a bit more of him.

Bunnie giggled around his cock, her hands moving from his hips to her breasts. She caressed them, moaning around the blue hedgehog's meat as she felt herself up. She soon found herself taking in more of his cock, feeling the head of it hit her throat. She blushed around it, determined to push it past her throat. She started by dragging herself back up to the tip, then slowly working her way down again. Still not quite all of it, so she repeated the process.

"Miss Bunnie?" Sonic asked, moaning. "Are you... fuck... trying to swallow... my whole cock?"

Bunnie nodded, coming back up to the tip. "If I can't... then what kind of woman am I if I can't please my man?"

Sonic blushed. "I'm... your man?"

Bunnie nodded again. "Dang right! And I'm your woman, sugar. Now... let your woman please you..."

She pushed him onto his back on the couch, moving back to his dick. She repeated her earlier process, but was having more success this time. Suck, push down, get as much of Sonic's dick in her mouth as could fit, rinse, repeat. She only needed a couple more tries before, finally, she got all of Sonic's cock down her throat. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling away slowly, several strings of spit still attached to his cock.

She didn't get a lot of time to recover, though, as Sonic shoved his cock back down her mouth. His hands reached for her ears and he held her in place, thrusting up and down into her gob. Bunnie was taken aback, and giggled about around Sonic's cock before shrugging and letting him go with it. She moaned and tried to move her head in time with his thrusts, covering his dick with more and more spit as his balls slammed against her chin.

Soon, Sonic pulled her face away, stroking his cock in her face's direction. Bunnie leaned her tongue out to lick it, tasting some of the spit that was still attached, and Sonic's hand was soon on the back of her head. He pushed her down to his balls, and she licked at them, nuzzling into them. Sonic moaned and removed his hands, stroking his cock as Bunnie lapped at his cum-filled nuts. She giggled again, growling playfully as she licked his nuts.

Then, the blue hedgehog pushed Bunnie's head further down as he spread his legs, and her tongue was soon near his rim. She leaned in to start licking it, and Sonic's moans only served to egg her on further. The Southern bunny grinned and happily licked his ass, moaning and moving her lips around his hole as Sonic simply stroked and licked. Bunnie's hands reached for his to stop them stroking his cock, instead taking that over as she kept rimming his ass.

Sonic simply laid back and rested his hands behind his head, moaning to himself as Bunnie kept licking his hole before moving back, shoving it in and out and soon moving back up to his balls. She sucked on them heavily before reaching for her tits, groping them and shaking them towards Sonic's direction. The blue hedgehog replied by pulling Bunnie close to kiss her deeply, his tongue mashing with hers as they made out.

They soon broke apart, and Bunnie blushed. "Wow... I didn't expect this side of you... more dominant..."

"S-Sorry..." Sonic said. "I swear that I'm a virgin, but... I watch porn and just... picture that it's me and you instead..."

"Well, hopefully, this is better than any porno that you've watched..." Bunnie winked up at him. "What else do you picture?"

Sonic moaned. "Those perfect tits... wrapped around my cock..."

Bunnie giggled and rubbed her tits. "These ones?"

"Yes... please..." Sonic moaned.

The rabbit winked up at him and knelt up to put push her tits against either side of Sonic's cock, smiling and lifting her lips to kiss his the head of his prick. She grinned up at him as her tits covered his shaft, and she soon started to move her body up and down, looking down to see Sonic's cock poking out of the valley of her tits. She licked it when it popped through, giggling and letting it hit her lips.

Sonic grabbed her breasts and thrust between them, moaning at the soft feeling of her boobs on his dick. She giggled and pushed her tits all the way down around his cock, sucking half of his meat before going back to rubbing them. She then removed her breasts from his rod and pulled Sonic flat on his back before climbing up, rubbing her pussy and soon hovering over his face, giggling.

"Now, I figure, I can't be the only one giving pleasure... so you'd better pay me back, stud..." Bunnie smirked. "Eat me out..."

Sonic pulled her hips down, eagerly burying his tongue into her cunt. Bunnie's eyes went wide and she gasped, not expecting the suddenness of it, but enjoying it nonetheless. She leaned over to get back to eye-level with Sonic's cock, and she didn't waste time in taking it in her mouth again. She slowly pushed her throat down around it, moaning as Sonic continued to devour her pussy.

Bunnie moaned more, gasping around Sonic's cock as he licked her wet hole. The pleasure caused her to move her mouth down more and more, deep-throating Sonic's cock again before pulling herself off of it. She moved her mouth down to lap at his balls, moaning around them as she sucked them into her mouth. She shuddered around them as Sonic started to finger her cunt.

'Shit... all of that porn must have taught him a lot...' Bunnie thought in her head. 'I mean, I've thought about him a lot too... but having the real thing... ugh... oh, god! Am I... cumming?' Her thoughts soon translated into actual words. "Shit! I'm going to... cum! Cummiiiing!" She squirted on Sonic's muzzle, shuddering as she came down from it.

"Did... did that feel good?" Sonic asked.

Bunnie nodded. "It... it did..."

The blue hedgehog licked at her pussy to catch any juices, and grinned. "You taste good..."

Bunnie giggled. "You want more, handsome?"

Sonic simply responded by pulling her pussy back down to her face, having her sitting down on his mouth. He buried his tongue deep into her cunt. In reply, Bunnie sucked both of Sonic's balls and moved lower to rim at his ass again, her tits dangling near Sonic's cock. He thrust against her nipples as she licked his ass, and as she rimmed him, he soon moved his tongue from her pussy to her ass.

Bunnie moaned at the mutual rimming, soon turned it into a more one-sided venture as she leaned to kiss along Sonic's thighs, going back to his ass, up his balls, and up to the head of his cock. Sonic, meanwhile, was pumping one finger into her pussy, then a second, and then a third, and his other hand moved to spank her ass and spread her cheeks. Bunnie winked and shook her ass against his face.

"Like I said... you'll be getting all my holes... now, be a good boy and make me squirt again..."

Sonic didn't waste any time, dipping his tongue deep into her ass as she took his cock down her throat again. She choked and spat around it as Sonic started thrusting into her gullet, and he soon started to finger his ass-hole. She gasped again, pulling her mouth off of his cock to screech as she felt another orgasm soon on the way.

"Oh, fuck... that's a good boy! Finger my cunt! Eat my ass! FUCK MEEEE!" She squirted again, her juices splashing on Sonic's chest and shaking. "Oh, fuck... hehe... don't think I've ever squirted like that before..."

Sonic licked her a bit more. "Glad I could make you feel that way... it makes me feel special..."

"That's because you are..." Bunnie blushed, moving her body again so that she was sat on his chest, slowly working her way down and lapping up any of her juices from his chest, and she stopped as she felt his cock poke against her back, giggling down at him. "And... well... if it is your first time, I can only hope that I'm making this special for you too..."

Sonic gulped, nodding. "You are..." He blushed. "Bunnie... I... I love you..."

Bunnie almost felt her heart stop fully, leaning down to kiss Sonic deeply. This was a more tender kiss than their earlier ones, and her vaginal opening was squelching against his stomach as she ground against him. Their tongues met again, and Bunnie felt her lower body backing away, her ass and cunt sliding over Sonic's cock and feeling the length of his prick between her folds.

Bunnie pulled away from the kiss, looking down at him. "I'm going to take your virginity now..." She giggled. "Sort of a tender way to put it considering that you had me licking your ass like a little slut..."

Sonic blushed. "I... I didn't mean to treat you that way... but it felt good..."

Bunnie winked. "Oh, there's no need to feel bad for it... and besides... I like the idea of being your little slut, baby..."

Sonic blushed again. "Th-Then... take my virginity... make me yours... slut..."

"Such language!" Bunnie playfully chastised.

She giggled a bit too before rounding her hips up. Her pussy hole was now positioned over Sonic's cock, the head pointed straight up, and slowly, she started sliding herself down onto it. She gasped a bit as she started to take it in. After all, it was larger than most toys that she'd used on herself, if not all of them. And did it ever beat out the prick she lost her virginity to. The selfish bastard... but no, not Sonic. This was better already, better than anything she'd done to herself by a long shot.

Sonic, however, was in his own world. He couldn't believe that he was having sex for the first time ever. Never mind the oral stuff from earlier. This was something that he'd waited for for a long time. He would no longer have to daydream about Bunnie being naked and writhing for him, because she was doing it for real. And she looked more beautiful than she ever had in his daydreams. Her body more sensual, her moans more raw, and the way she looked and felt... it was too perfect.

The thought of that caused him to try and slide further up into her pussy, as she had taken him in about halfway. Sonic saw the initiative of her slow pace, and he grabbed her thighs, slowly pulling her hips down until he was buried almost all of the way down to the hilt. He looked up to see her eyes roll back from the feeling of it, and she damn near fell off of him as she arched her back, all too eager to show off how Sonic's cock looked inside of her.

"Fuck... that looks good..." Bunnie moaned, bouncing her hips a bit. "Don't... don't just wait there... get to work..."

"O-Okay..." Sonic panted. He thrust up into her. "Like that?"

"AAH!" Bunnie panted, her tongue flopping out a bit. "Y-Yes! Like that! Keep doing that!"

The blue hedgehog couldn't hide his prideful chuckle, and he soon started to thrust more into her. He revelled in how tight she felt, but he didn't let that deter him from what she'd begged. He held her hips up and started to saw his cock in and out of her, thrusting up as she swivelled her own hips, riding him for all that she was worth. She reached her hands up to her breasts and pinched her nipples, twisting them as Sonic hammered her.

The Southern belle bunny started panting as Sonic kept driving in and out of her, and one of her hands moved down to rub her clit. She felt tingles on her body as Sonic started going faster, taking her moans and squeaks as good signs that he should carry on, so he moved his hands to the tops of her thighs and held her there as he kept thrusting. Soon, she began rubbing her clit harder and panted as she lifted her hips up, allowing her orgasm to come.

"Oh, fuck!" Bunnie moaned as she started to squirt on Sonic's cock. Her juices splashed out onto her thighs and down to her legs, which shook as she panted. "Ooh... damn... you know how to make me feel good, stud..."

Sonic blushed. "I'm glad that I did..."

Bunnie smirked, sliding her pussy up and down over Sonic's dick. "Hehe... I want to have you buried all of the way inside of me... but I don't think that we can do that yet..."

Sonic grinned mischievously. "Would you like me to make you cum again?"

Bunnie leaned over and kissed him. "What a dumb question... but... yes... fuck my cunt hard, Sonic... make me cum again..."

Sonic grinned again, kissing her back as his hands reached down to grab her ass. He held her hips in place as he started hammering into her again, causing Bunnie to bite his lip from the hard slams that he was giving her. He even deigned to spank her ass too, letting it jiggle as she kept bouncing herself on top of him. Bunnie looked back at her butt as it bounced, proudly shaking it of her own accord for Sonic.

But the hedgehog shifted things up again as he pushed her up so that she was kneeling, his legs still sticking out under her thighs. He sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her as he continued to plough into her. Bunnie couldn't hide her moans as their kiss resumed as well, shaking her hips in time with his hard thrusts as best as she could. She soon felt one of his arms leave her back and move down to her clit.

Bunnie shuddered as she felt the contact once again, but she kept her lips glued to Sonic's as she started to climax. Her juices flowed out of her pussy and around Sonic's cock, continuing to coat his thighs and groin with them. She shook visibly in Sonic's hold and locked her legs around his back as she came, the joining of their lips being the only thing connecting her back to the earth. She shook as he slowed his thrusts, letting her come down from her orgasm.

Bunnie smiled softly as Sonic held her like this, their kiss breaking. She looked up at him softly, and Sonic smiled back before chuckling. He slowly lowered her onto her back, his cock still lodged in her hole, and he started thrusting in and out of her again. Bunnie giggled and gasped at the sudden resumption of their lovemaking, and she unwrapped her legs from around Sonic's back to give him more room as he started to thrust into her again.

Sonic smiled and kept her legs spread apart, moving his hands up to grab her tits as he thrust into her steadily. He gradually started thrusting harder into her, his hand still grabbing her tits. He slapped them together, smirking as Bunnie yelped from the mixture of pleasure and pain, before he tweaked on her nipples. He then reared his hips back and up, pushing his cock down into Bunnie's pussy and plunging himself deeper into her.

The new angle wasn't something that Bunnie had expected, but it was immediately having the right effects on her. She started to pant again, her tongue hanging out as Sonic's deliberate thrusts started to drag another orgasm out of her. He bounced his hips up and down a few more times before pulling out and slapping his cock onto her clit, causing her to thrust her hips up and shoot some of her juices out onto his torso and legs again.

"Oh, my fucking god!" Bunnie panted as she squirted. "Mmm... damn... bring that cock up here... let me lube it up a little bit extra..."

Sonic blushed, moving up. "Is it going where I think it's going?"

Bunnie winked. "You'll get my ass soon, sugar. I ain't going to deny my man of that." She leaned back a bit. "Come and shove it back in my mouth now..."

Sonic moved up, stroking his cock in front of her face and slowly pushing it back down her mouth before starting to thrust in and out of it. Bunnie giggled at his eagerness, soon moaning around his cock as her hands moved up to her breasts again, pinching her nipples. She rubbed them on the underside of Sonic's thick shaft, causing the blue hedgehog to shudder at the feeling.

He gave a few more thrusts down the rabbit's gullet, soon pulling out as he felt her spit gather around his cock. He moved himself up a bit so that she could suck on his balls, and he moaned as she took them both into her mouth. He didn't waste much more time after that as he moved further, stroking his cock hard as his ass was over Bunnie's face now, her hot breath teasing his rim.

He moaned as her tongue darted up his backside, his hands stroking his cock as Bunnie rimmed him eagerly. She lapped at his hole and moved to suck his nuts, keeping her mouth there as he turned around. His cock now faced her tits again, and he spread them apart before shoving his meat between them, beginning to thrust and causing his balls to slap back and forth over Bunnie's face.

The rabbit was all too happy to moan into his ass as she licked it again, her hands grabbing her tits to hold them around Sonic's shaft as he thrust between them. The blue hedgehog moaned as he fucked her tits, and as her hands were busy working on her tits, he moved his own palms to her pussy, rubbing the mound softly before shoving three of his digits into her cunt, rubbing her wetting insides.

"OH, fuck!" Bunnie squeaked, moaning and making her tongue vibrate. "That's it! Finger my cunt, sugar! Get my holes wet!"

Sonic grinned. Holes. Plural. He couldn't hide his smile as he moved his other hand down to spread her legs a bit more, starting to dip a finger deep into her ass-hole, the juices from her previous orgasms making the process a bit easier. As it pushed in slowly, Bunnie gasped again, but moaned as she started to get more used to his finger up her ass. She ground her hips forward as he started fingering both of her holes at the same time.

Bunnie moaned heavily, rimming Sonic's ass deeply before pulling away. Her tongue lolled out as she started to moan more from Sonic's hands penetrating both of her holes. He added a second finger to her rear end, spanking whatever skin was there as his hips moved back from her tits. The head hovered near her face, and she opened her mouth, taking him down her throat and moaning in rhythm as he kept pumping his fingers.

Sonic teasingly pulled his fingers out of her holes, watching them both gape open briefly before focusing on her pussy. He fingered it roughly, his other hand rubbing on her clit. His palm mashed the button there, causing her lower end to shudder as she felt another juicy climax on its way. She bucked her hips up as her orgasm finally came around, Sonic removing the fingers that were in her cunt so that he could focus on her clit.

"Oh, my god!" Bunnie shot her hips up, letting a sea of her juices flow from her wet hole. The clit rubbing made more of them fly out, hitting Sonic's hand and shooting up his arm. "Oh, god... Sonic... I'm more than ready now... please, fuck my ass..."

Sonic moved back from Bunnie and leaned down to kiss her lips. The cyber rabbit giggled and kissed back, slowly turning her body around and pulling away from Sonic's lips. Her legs were spread wide open for him, and she held them up, showing her ass as its flesh pressed against the couch. Sonic took things up a bit by grabbing her legs and pushing them back to get easier access to her rear.

Bunnie moaned and moved her hands to her thighs, pulling her ass cheeks apart to show off her butt-hole. "Come on, stud... it's all yours..."

Sonic smiled and pushed his cock-head against her hole. "Are you sure?"

Bunnie nodded. "Sure I'm sure, stud... get to it..."

Sonic nodded, slowly pushing his cock into Bunnie's ass-hole. She groaned in pleasure as he pushed in deeper, her tight brown hole enveloping his cock as he slowly kept pushing in. He stopped at a certain point before looking down to her. She gave a nod, and Sonic started to thrust in and out of her ass, his hands still on her metallic legs, lifting and parting them as her body started to rock from his thrusts.

Bunnie squeaked as Sonic soon started going harder, keeping her legs up of her own volition this time as Sonic's thrusts started to pick up their pacing. He soon went from slowly pushing in and out of her ass to hammering into it, his cock pushing past the halfway point into her ass and getting in deeper. His balls slapped on her thighs, and he did wince from the coldness of the metallic parts, earning a giggle from Bunnie.

"Sorry, sugar. Damn things have a mind of their own," she said.

"I don't mind..." Sonic smiled. "I like that they're a part of you... I love that, actually..."

"Such a charmer..." Bunnie winked up at him. "Now, keep loving me, baby... love me good..."

Sonic smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her as he legs were lifted up with the shifting of his weight. He started to rock his hips up and down, his balls slapping against her thighs as he ground in and out of her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, whining playfully when he pulled away from the lip-lock. He kept his hands on her breasts as her legs were spread, giving himself more leverage as he fucked her ass deeper.

Bunnie's eyes rolled back as Sonic found the leverage to pound her harder, and soon, one of the blue hedgehog's hands moved down to her clit. He rubbed it in time with his thrusts, and Bunnie's legs started to seize up as she felt another orgasm coming around. She gasped and reached her hands up to grab his arm, her juices spraying out as Sonic thrust more, each pump causing her cunt to spray more of her juices.

Bunnie gasped and rolled her hips from the orgasm, and Sonic took the initiative to slam back into her pussy again. Riding the coattails of her previous orgasm, she soon reached another one, her juices arching up onto Sonic's stomach as he fucked her harder. His hands played with her boobs, slapping them together playfully as he thrust deeper. Bunnie pushed him back and sprayed up his belly once more, even falling back on her own body. She giggled and shifted her body to get on her knees.

She jiggled her thick ass at Sonic, and he grabbed her hips, not wasting any time in spearing her pussy hole. She gasped and moaned, her front end pressing into the couch, her nipples rubbing hard on the fabric as Sonic thrust deeply into her weeping cunt. He spanked her ass hard, soon feeling her juices flowing around his dick. When he felt her cum, he pulled it out, shoving it into her ass-hole. Bunnie's eyes went wide. She grabbed Sonic's foot next to her face and kissed it, biting it as she let out another orgasm.

"Fuuuuuck!" Bunnie screeched out as she squirted, reaching under herself to rub her clit. "God, baby! You make my cunt feel good first, then you fuck my ass like that too? Shit! I love that thick cock, sugar! Don't stop fucking my holes! They're all yours! I'm all yours! I love you, baby!"

Sonic groaned as she licked his foot again. "I love you too! God... I'm glad I lost my virginity to you..." He leaned and licked at her neck. "All mine..."

He reached his hands down to her arms, lifting her up on her knees as she came down from her high before falling onto his back. His cock still lodged in her ass-hole, he started thrusting into her again, holding her close and turning her to kiss her as they fucked. His hands searched for her pussy again, shoving his fingers into it as his thrusts started to pick back up in her ass-hole. Bunnie shook her legs, but Sonic held her close still, kissing her neck as he hammered her deeply.

Bunnie's legs were soon spread again, and Sonic moved his hands down to keep them as such, holding them up as he swung his hips up and down against her rear, his cock slamming in and out of her ass. Their kiss held on for a little bit longer, but Bunnie did remove her lips from his as she started to cum again, her juices once again spraying down onto the couch. Her legs shook as Sonic looked into her eyes, and she smirked.

"Going to cum yet?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "I am..."

She licked his ear playfully. "Where... do you want to cum?"

"On... your... face..." Sonic said.

"Dirty boy..." Bunnie winked. "Is that what you want? You had me be a little whore for you, had me begging as you fucked my cunt, my face, and my ass, making me squirt like I'm your little bitch, now you want to cum on your bitch's face?"

Sonic blushed. "Didn't... expect you to call yourself that, Bunnie..."

Bunnie blushed back. "It's true... I'm all yours..."

Sonic smirked a bit, biting her neck as he pulled out of her. "I know... and I want to mark my bitch..."

"Get to it then, stud!"

Sonic pushed her off of him, putting her onto her back and saddling between her tits. His cock brushed against them, and he held them in place as he continued thrusting. The pressure was soon too much, and he felt the tension in his balls start to boil over. He pulled out, stroking himself off in her direction, and soon, his seed splattered out, beginning to coat her face. His shots spread across her cheeks, lips, and muzzle, some even hitting one of her eyes, making her giggle. His last few shots landed across her tits, coating the flesh there and spewing out onto her nipples before his dick finally went limp, and he grunted.

Bunnie didn't waste any time in wiping her face of cum, swallowing it down from her fingers and winking up at Sonic. "Good shooting... oh, my stars, that felt amazing, sugar..."

Sonic smiled, holding her close. "So... was I good for my first time?"

Bunnie nodded happily. "Ten out of ten, baby. Well, considering your size, maybe that's underselling it," she winked.

The blue hedgehog blushed again. "It... it felt good... it felt right..." He blushed deeper. "I... I really do love you..."

"Aw..." Bunnie pulled him close to kiss him gently. "I love you too, baby..." She kissed him again, sighing. "I think we should sleep now, though..."

"On the couch? Naked?" Sonic asked.

"I ain't got plans today," Bunnie giggled.

Sonic pulled down the blanket on top of the couch over them, shifting them so that he was laying on top of her. "Neither do I..."

* * *

**And there you have it! Another one-shot request, and on Valentine's Day, no less! I've always wanted to do this pairing, so I apologise if I went a bit too... More Toys-ish here? Most of my lemons are probably going to be like this now, to be fair. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it, and I'll see you soon for more Cyber Riders 2! Until then, take care, and stay tuned!**


End file.
